Rough Morning
by Apocalypsey
Summary: When the mood is right, and the world is right, Elena and Stefan waste no time enjoying it, especially when there favorite song is on...(Song: Ding Dong Song, by Gunther)


_Oh you touch my talala,_

The faint song began to fill the quiet room, provided by Stefan's phone. Stefan lifted himself off Elena, pausing their make out session to look down at her as the song played.

_Mmmm, my ding ding dong_

It went on, the mood was right, both of them were horny, and there was no reason they SHOULDN'T. Elena slid her hand down his back, grazing the skin (Both of them are shirtless) and curving it to the front, rubbing at his hardening boner. Stefan bit his lip, and Elena felt like moaning cause he looked so hot biting his lip. Elena continued to rub at the tent growing in his pants, slipping her hand underneath his boxers and gently touching the tip.

"E-Elena.." Stefan gasped, glaring down at his girlfriend.  
"Oh God Elena suck my tic tac." Elena moaned just to make him hornier, and didnt cease to not make him more aroused.

"Do you want me to turn over and beg for your Willy Wonka? Hmm? I want you to destroy my delicate starfish, Stefan-kun." Stefan had a big ass hentai addiction in 5th grade and was now rock hard, like a rock, in his pants.

"Ah, Elena, d-dont tease me," Stefan stuttered as Elena began too palm and cup her hand around his dick, starting a steday handjob. The music was now a faint background of 'la la la's,' and upbeat music filling it out. Then the sexiness came back when the singer began to sing again.

_Ooh, you touch my tralalala_

Elena hand-jobbed him fast, grazing at his balls occasionally when she got the chance to.

_La la la (x20)_

"Ah, Elena, suck my ding ding dong-" Stefan said but was cut off when Elena threw him on the bed, changing their positions. She looked at him  
with sexy half lidded eyes as she kissed down his chest, not breaking eye contact. Once she was at his waistline, she gave out a chuckle and pulled down the boxers slowly, Stefans growing dick springing out of its cotton captivity.

_Mmmm, my ding ding dong_

She placed her wet tongue on the shaft, licking up and circling her wet muscle on the slit, teasing him. She let her hands explore Stefan's musclesas she licked playfully, loving how worked up Stefan was.

_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun ;)_

Stefan tried thrusting his hips up into her mouth, already making small mumbles to stop teasing him.  
"Why wouldn't I tease you?" Elena smirked, "You're so cute."

_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love 3_

Elena sucked on the tip lightly, only giving the slit a small lick inside her hot mouth and letting it go, rubbing up and down at the saft with her hand.  
"Elena, please." Stefan responded, desperate to get his dick sucked after a few weeks of nothing but jacking off to Bill Cosby.

_De-de-de-deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun_

She then took him whole, bit by bit, and once it was down her throat; ballsdeep; she sealed her lips around it. As she began to bob her head up and down, she realized just how aroused she was herself, practically feeling the soaking party in her panties.

_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fuck :D_

As she bobbed her head up and down, coding the groin with her hot saliva, Stefan thrusted up into her mouth, reminding him when he died that he'd SO have to thank Jesus for not putting a gag reflex on Elena. Elena hummed with the dick in her mouth, and slid off with a pop and a small mewl from her. She licked up the sides and the top, placing her hand and rubbing up and down quickly, sucking at his balls while she did so.

_You tease me, oh please me_  
_I want you to be my love toy_

"Ah, fuck Elena." He gasped, swimming in the pleasure of his delicate balls getting sucked, something Katherine never did.

"Mhm, you like me sucking your big dick?" Elena groaned, letting go of the nuts and licking her way back up to the top of his boner.  
"Oh God, yes." He moaned, moving his hand to her hair and wrapping his fist in a fist-ful of hair as she continued to suck hard at his dick.

_Come near me, don't fear me_  
_I just can't get enough of you boy_

With Elena occasionally humming on his dick and moaning when she let go to breathe, Stefan was rock hard. He opened his shut eyes when the hot feeling of her mouth left, and looked up to watch as Elena undressed her button-down shirt (that she borrowed from Stefan when she stayed the night last night) to reveal her lacey black bra.

_Ooh you touch my tralalala_

Stefan gulped at the site of his tan skinned girlfriend in plain sexy site, all she had on was a small black bra and matching black panties. He let his horniness get the best of him and grazed his hands up her thighs, rubbing at her clothes vagina. Elena bit her lips as she watched his finger rub the thin cloth, pressing firmly on her wet clit, soaking the panties more as they pressed into her tight entrace.

_La La La (x20)_

Elena let her head roll back as she closed her eyes, letting Stefan move her closing to him as he sat up. He pulled down her panties, her wet vagina releasing the fluid contained in her.  
"Ah babe, you're so wet." Stefan cooed, rubbing his finger along her clit, peeking at the hole.

_Mmmm, my ding ding dong_

He continued to graze his hand along the labia with 2 fingers, baricadding each side. Letting his index finger slowly enter slowly, he pushing it to his fingernail, drinking up Elena's tiny noises of pleasure become louder and greedier. With the small tip of his finger in her, he pressed up slowly and quickly changed to a faster pace, but definently not enough for Elena.

_La La La (x20)_

She took matters into her own hands and spread her legs, sliding down into his finger willingly, grinding into it.  
"Ah," She moaned, lifting up and lowering on it again.  
"Add another f-finger." She requested, and Stefan was happy to oblidge, suprising her as he shoved a 2nd finger into her tight hole, spreading the 2 fingers apart and stretching out the tight walls.

_Ooh, you touch my tralalala_  
_Mmm, my ding ding dong (ding dong)_

Stefan licked his lips and the 2 made eye contact before Elena pulled out and submissively layed down on the bed, legs spread, waiting for Stefan to invade her. He smirked and leaned down on her lower region, licking at the glans of her clitoris and then sucking on her pussy lips. If he had the patience, he would've teased her and played with her, but they were both eager to get going.

_La La La (x22)_

As he ate her out, the room was filled with her Ah's and Oh's of pleasure, and occasional groans. She gripped his hair hard as he tongued her roughly, shaking his head and mumbling into her pussy.

"S-Stefan!" Elena shouted, screeching her nails into the back of his head,pushing him further. He snuck his finger into her, tonguing and fingering at the same time, and Elena came updone. Her legs shook as she orgasmed, although no fluid released, it was obvious that sheorganismed.

The distance sound of the on-going song continued with it's_ La La La's_, and the mood was complete.

They hadn't broke eye contact as Elena sat up on her knees, Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist, sliding them down her ass and gripping at it, kissing her in the process. He let his hands move against her soft exterior, once the thin fabric of her bra blocked his way, he unclipped it swiftly.  
'Damn son.' Elena thought, impressed at Stefan's quick doing of releasing her from her bra. He moved his hands around in her hair, caressing it and pulling it aside, and letting his hands go back down to her ass. Elena squeeked as he picked her up with manly strength, his dick touching  
her vagina as he did.

_Aah, deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun ;)_

Stefan guided his dick by holding his shaft, peeking the tip at Elena's hole. They both groaned as Elena slid down on his dick, strechting out her inner walls.

_Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love 3_

"Ohh God Stefan, your s-so thic-k, Mmm!" Elena squeaked, starting with a slow pace of bouncing up and down. Stefan let her adjust, biting his lip as the warm suffocating feeling relieved his dick.

_You tease me, oh please me_  
_I want you to be my love toy_

"Ah, so t-tight..." He groaned, taking lead and gripping her ass cheeks tightly as he lifted her up and down on his cock. Elena hung her head back, urging Stefan to quicker up the pace before she lost her patience.

_Come near me, don't fear me_  
_I just can't get enough of you boy_

He happily oblidged and accidentally let her ass cheeks go out of pleasureful distraction, letting his dick slip far into Elena. Elena -unprepared and quite suprised -screamed out loud, eyes shut tight and clawing into Stefan's shoulders.

_Ooh, you touch my tralalala_

"Oh my God, Elena babe, you okay?! I'm sor-" Elena shut Stefan up with a finger placed to his mouth, looking up to make eye contact with him. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Elena looking at him intensely, not only intensely, but extremely seductive.

_La La La (x20)_

"Keep, fucking, me." Is all she said before smashing their lips together in a slobbery rushed kiss. As they did, Stefan began thrusting into her, moving them off the bed and slaming Elena on the wall. With all her strength, she smashed down onto his dick, taking him all in deep. They moaned into each others mouth, licking at each others tongues.

_Mmmm, my ding ding dong_

With how roughly things were going, Stefan didn't see why things should slow down, after all: Elena did allow it. With that thought in mind, Stefan only fucked her roughly, making her spit out gasps, groans, and moans loudly. He thrusted his cock into her quickly as well, making Elena completely undone.  
"AH! FUCK ME STEFAN!"

_La La La (x20)_

"Ah, shit 'Lena." He let out, sweating as he grinding his hips forth.

_Ooh, you touch my tralalala_

Elena, though outdone and tired, grinded down on his dick, and pressing her hands down on Stefan's shoulders trying to rise up. Stefan got the clue and moved towards the bed, setting her down, dick slipped out.

_La La La (x14)_

She pushed aside a pillow and gripped the sheets as a wet tongue quickly grazed upon the top of her vagina, and closed her eyes, head back, as the familiar feeling of Stefan entering her again. She gripped the sheets as he slammed into her, creating a slapping sound everytime he thrusted into her.

_Mmmm, my ding ding dong_

He grabbed her waist on both sides, watching her squirm and spread herlegs apart his thighs. He watched with half-lidded eyes at the site of  
her moving up and down, her boobs bouncing slightly.

_My ding dong_

He took his right hand off her hip and slid it up her chest, grabbing a boob and squeezing it, touching it simply and leaning over to suck on the  
hard nipple.

_Mmm, my ding ding dong_

The loud banging on the bed hitting the wall interrupting Damon and his show, he rolled his eyes and picked up the cup of blood beside him, taking a quick swig and standing up, headed for the stairs.

"Awh, shit. I'm gonna- Oh fuck I'm gon-"  
"AH! COME FOR ME!"  
Stefan pulled out quickly, painfully groaning at the loss of warm contact and beginning to jack off his cock -that was already dripping pre cum.

_Mmm, my ding ding dong_

Elena got on her knees, and leaned over, removing his hand and rubbing it with her own as she held her tongue out. She turned to look up at him, licking the tip slightly as she rubbed him off rapidly. Stefan put a handover his mouth -realizing Damon was home, and that when did come, he was a bit loud -but hadn't changed facial expressions.

Ooh, you touch my tralala

He came into Elena's mouth, and she licked at the bitter fluid, wiping some off of her lips and swallowing it with the rest of the cum that  
was in her mouth. They looked at each other and giggled, Stefan leaning down and holding her cheeks while kissing her passionately. There was a knock and the 2 turned nervously.  
"You guys done yet?" Damon said, paying most of his attention to Stefan's  
dick.  
"Yeah, get out!" Stefan responded and Damon was gone in a split second. Stefan looked down to see Elena, covering her nude body with the blanket. Stefan smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into the bed for a quick cuddle  
before they started the day.


End file.
